


010. pegging/strap-ons

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the sake of her own pride, Gen almost wants to hold out longer for her second orgasm of the evening.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	010. pegging/strap-ons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "pegging/strap-ons". See tags for content notes.

"Jesus…"

Gen's own voice is the only sound in the room as she tips her head back with a moan. The pressure is relentless and she grinds her hips down at the silky warmth of lips against her clit and her ass. The dual touches hold her in place as their tongues work her over, smooth and swift. She comes easily, riding through the wave of her first orgasm of the evening, and spreads her legs wider when two fingers slide into her cunt.

Danneel drops her mouth from her clit as she teases, "That was fast."

Gen smiles. "Take it as a compliment," she says as Adrianne flicks her tongue against her hole one more time.

Two more fingers push inside her cunt and Gen bites her lip at them stretching her open, at them both feeling just how wet she got from their mouths on her. She may be used to the three of them sharing a bed but the uncoordinated movements of their fingers in her pussy makes her feel even more exposed than normal.

Given what's on the agenda for the evening, she guesses she should probably get used to it.

Danneel pulls out first, fingers slipping free of her pussy, and Gen looks down to see her wriggle up the bed to relax back on the pillows.

Danneel's lips are pink and wet from where she had her face buried in Gen's cunt and when Adrianne's hand lands between her shoulder-blades, Gen leans down to meet Danneel's mouth in an eager kiss.

She can taste herself from the first touch. Her come coats Danneel's lips and lingers on her tongue and Gen takes her time sucking it clean, licking and nipping at Danneel's mouth while Adrianne works three and four fingers inside her. Her thumb rests at the edge of Gen's cunt, just threatening to push inside, but Gen whines against Danneel's lips when she pulls out instead to leave her wet and open.

"Keep breathing, baby," Adrianne says. She sweeps her fingers over Gen's ass and Gen gasps before she can stop herself. "Just relax."

The gasp drops to a breathless moan when Adrianne pushes one finger inside. It's tight and fast but the way is eased by the slickness from her cunt that's still coating Adrianne's fingers. She forces herself to relax a little, focusing on the heat of Danneel's kiss, and is instantly rewarded with a second and third finger in her ass.

She groans into the kiss, lifting her ass high in their air in invitation as Adrianne works her fingers in and out. She spreads her legs, grinding back in the hopes of getting some pressure on her clit instead of just having her ass toyed with, but is promptly reminded that her wants don't come first when Adrianne crooks her fingers to stretch Gen's hole around her knuckles.

The pain is dulled by the lasting bliss of her orgasm but Danneel strokes a hand through her hair anyway when Gen breaks the kiss with a wince.

"Shh," she murmurs. "It's okay, you can take it." She reaches down to cup Gen's breasts and glances over her to where Adrianne is still working her open. "Tell her how pretty her ass looks."

"So fucking pretty," Adrianne says, moving them in and out slowly. "You should see this slutty little asshole. So desperate to get filled up. You'd take my whole fist right now, wouldn't you?"

Gen isn't lying when she nods. 

"I guess that's one way to spend an afternoon," Danneel contemplates, rolling Gen's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. "We should see just how much that cute little ass of hers can take."

Adrianne sounds intrigued. "The green plug?"

"Or a beer bottle," Danneel counters with a grin before kissing Gen again. "She's just full of possibilities."

When Adrianne buries three fingers knuckle deep in her ass, Gen feels full of more than just possibilities. She gasps, enjoying the stretch, but whimpers when Adrianne pulls out slowly.

"You think you can take my dick, baby?" Adrianne asks. Her hands are warm when she fits them to the swell of Gen's ass but she shivers when Adrianne blows out a breath over her hole. "You ready for me?"

Her voice shakes when she pulls away from Danneel's lips to murmur, "Yes."

Lube trickles down between her cheeks, cool against her overheated skin, but there's pressure against her hole before she can muster a complaint about the temperature. Adrianne's cock is slick enough to slide easily over her opened-up hole but Gen rests her head against Danneel's shoulder with a groan when the head settles in place.

She cries out when Adrianne starts to fill her up.

The first push hurts, the burn of being stretched wide around Adrianne's dick making her groan in pain, but it doesn't take long to fade. She gasps, not caring about the noise she's making as she adjusts to the thickness of the solid strap-on filling her ass, and she jolts forward when Adrianne starts to move.

It's been a while since she was like this, spread open on all fours with a cock in her ass, and it takes her a moment of clenching uselessly around the strap-on before she can relax into it. Danneel's hand is in her hair, petting her softly as she lets Gen deal with the initial penetration, but her other hand moves down to squeeze her breasts as Adrianne sets a slow rhythm.

It may be slow but Adrianne's thrusts are steady and deep, filling her up with ease every time. Her whole body's hot, sweat trickling down from the nape of her neck, but she arches her back with a shout when something presses against her clit.

The vibrations start a second later and Gen lets out a yell, surprised by the fast built up of pressure. Adrianne keeps a hand wrapped around her hip, fucking her steadily as she holds the tiny bullet vibe against her clit, and Gen arches further to offer her breasts to Danneel's willing hands as she chases the release.

"Please," she begs, closing her eyes as Danneel's fingers pinch her nipples. "God, please..."

Adrianne lands a slap to her ass as she says, "Come on, Gen. Show us how hard you can come with a dick in your ass."

For the sake of her own pride, Gen almost wants to hold out longer for her second orgasm of the evening. The strap-on filling her ass, the fingers on her nipples and the vibrations on her clit drag her towards the edge quicker than she can get control of herself, however, and she fails to hold in her yell as she comes again, fucking herself back onto Adrianne's cock.

She fights for breath when the bullet drops away, trying to center herself again as the last jolts of her release course through her. Her arms are shaking on the mattress when she lifts her hand to move her hair out of her face, but Danneel's there first, kissing her on the lips as she gathers Gen's hair back into a messy ponytail.

"There you go," she says, tucking the last few strands behind her ears. "Now I can see that pretty face of yours."

Judging by how overheated her body is, Gen's fairly sure her face is more red than pretty right now but lets herself bask in the attention as Adrianne keeps sliding her dick into her ass. 

Danneel kisses her gently, soothing her with the languid slide of tongue against tongue, and Gen parts her lips obediently to let her use her mouth however she likes.

Her mouth stays open in a whine when Danneel pulls away.

"Shhh," Danneel says. "I can't let Palicki have all the fun, can I?"

She drops back down to the mattress and works her way back down the bed. Gen's forced to spread her knees wider when Danneel slots her legs through them to rest her calves either side of Adrianne's thigh. The movement forces her to bend further, taking Adrianne's dick deeper into her ass, but it's the familiar nudge against her cunt that makes Gen sob.

"I can't," she pleads, still moving with the force of Adrianne's thrusts. "I'm so full…"

Danneel slides two fingers into her pussy without hesitation and Gen groans.

"Obviously not that full," Danneel teases. She twists her fingers, moving easily inside Gen's cunt, and runs her hand up her side as she says, "You can take it. We don't want your pussy to be left out, do we?"

Adrianne stills inside her and Gen takes quick, shallow breaths when she feels Danneel's strap-on rub against her entrance. She's dripping wet -- there's no hiding that -- but she cries out when Danneel lets the head push inside her. 

It's almost too much -- too thick, too fast, too full -- but the safeword stays on Gen's tongue when Danneel works the dick in further. She coaxes her down onto it, letting Gen's weight do the work, and Gen closes her eyes and fights to adjust to the sensation of two dicks filling her up.

The reality of the situation helps with the discomfort and Gen keeps breathing, stupidly turned on by the feeling of being held like this, stuffed full with her girlfriends' dicks. 

"You're doing great," Adrianne says, stroking her trembling thighs. "You're doing such a good job, baby. Look how well you're taking this."

She shifts a little, moving the dick in her ass in a shallow thrust, and Gen gasps at the answering movement of the strap-on filling her pussy. Danneel's is thinner than Adrianne's and more flexible as it curves up inside her but it's still long and solid as Danneel rocks her hips up to fuck her.

"How does it feel?" Danneel asks.

Gen's surprised she even has room to draw a breath when she answers, "Good. I'm so fucking full…"

"And so fucking wet," she says, rubbing her thumb over Gen's clit. "C'mon, baby, ride my dick. Show me how much cock this sloppy cunt can take."

The push down steals the last of Gen's breath and she pants as she closes her eyes. She's impossibly full, stuffed with as much dick as her body can take, but only pleasure goes through her when Adrianne and Danneel start to move.

Distantly, she's aware of their hands on her ass and hips and thighs, guiding her up and down, but it's near impossible to process anything other than the shift and thrust of the silicon inside her. She's slick and open, filled up with two of the biggest strap-ons they own, but she takes it eagerly, feeling wave after wave of satisfaction pound through her.

They use her how they want, fucking into her ass and her pussy at their own speeds, and Gen writhes between them, too caught up in the whirl of enjoyment to muster any kind of direction. Their hands are on her hips, tits, and face but even as Danneel teases her slack mouth with two fingers, she can barely bring herself to focus on anything other than their dicks.

She's soaking wet. Sweat and come slide down her thighs and as she shakes her hair out of her face, she shivers at the cool air against her overheated skin. Her legs are shaking on the mattress and her cunt gives a guilty little clench at the thought of passing out like this, fucked out and stuffed full. 

"Nuh-uh."

Adrianne slaps her sharply on the ass. Gen can't hold in her shriek at the surprise contact and blinks past the fog in her vision when Adrianne pulls her cheeks apart to admire her well-used ass. The exposure grounds her a little but doesn't stop her from pushing back on their dicks as Danneel squeezes her tits harder.

"You don't get to pass out yet," Adrianne murmurs, pushing at the tender stretch of Gen's hole with her thumb. "You still owe us one more orgasm."

Gen shakes her head as she arches into Danneel's touch. "I can't…"

Danneel catches her nipples and gives a tug, speaking over Gen's cry, "I'm pretty sure you can."

Gen hears the buzz of the vibrator before she feels it. 

Any relief that goes through her when Danneel releases her nipples is instantly consumed by an overstimulated scream when she presses the vibrator firmly against her clit. She bucks, sobbing at the thunder of the vibrations shaking through her, but every flinch only pushes her down deeper onto the strap-ons in her ass and pussy.

Adrianne and Danneel don't slow down, fucking into her hard enough to make her bounce with it, and Gen's screams slip down into loud, shameless moans. She can barely draw breath to beg, too far gone to form words, but even as she feels her face get wet with tears, she can't keep the pleading note from her voice as the vibrations shudder through her.

She loses count of how many times she comes.

The first one catches her off guard, sparking through her just as she tries to draw breath, and they follow after that, blinding bright fires ignited with a thrust of Adrianne's dick in her ass, a slide of Danneel's dick inside her cunt, a slap of her tits, a grope of her ass, and a shift of the vibrator against her clit. She's almost surprised she's conscious when she trickles back down to earth, and she collapses, boneless, against the mattress while she pants for breath.

She's numb, a sated, well-fucked mess, and she lets out an open-mouthed moan against the sheets when she feels the strap-on slip out of her cunt.

Rationally, she knows Danneel and Adrianne are there with her but it's hard enough to work out where her own limbs are, let alone two whole other people. The absence of the vibrator dawns on her a moment later, followed shortly by the jolt of Adrianne working herself free of her ass. The dick's not small and as open as Gen is, she can't help but groan at the tug of the head pulling free.

There's a finger there soon enough, toying with her stretched ass, and Gen whimpers in shame as she buries her head in whatever's nearest.

Whatever's nearest happens to be Danneel's shoulder and she stills at the familiar comfort. Danneel strokes her hair, slow and intimate, and Gen lets herself breathe in and out again and again while her body readjusts to normality.

Adrianne kisses her thigh and Gen opens her eyes to see her lying on the bed, her hair a mess of blonde curls as she rests her head against Gen's leg. "You with us?"

"M'always with you," Gen mumbles. 

Her voice is hoarse from screaming but her body is thrumming with the best kind of bliss. She'll be achey for days, she knows that, but she's pretty sure she'll also be relaxed for weeks after this. 

Danneel kisses her on the cheek as Adrianne strokes the slippery crease of her thighs, and Gen lets herself sprawl there, basking in the attention and the exhaustion.

"That was awesome," she says. It comes out closer to 'possum' but she figures they'll get the idea. They can't expect clear enunciation when they just made her come a ridiculous amount of times. "Thanks."

Danneel laughs in her ear. "You sound drunk," she says fondly.

"Sex drunk," Gen says. It makes more sense in her head than out loud but she can't complain when it apparently motivates Adrianne to come cuddle up behind her. 

She lets out an approving noise in Adrianne's direction and lifts her hands to pat them both on the head. When she finds herself patting Danneel's shoulder and Adrianne's belly, she decides that's close enough.

"Sleep now," she demands. "I'll pat you in the morning."

"How can we turn down an offer like that?" Adrianne teases. 

Gen crinkles her nose up when Adrianne leans over to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then crinkles it further when Danneel follows with one to her nose. "We'll be here for patting," Danneel promises. "Now sleep."

Gen doesn't need telling twice.


End file.
